Secretary, Please
by disneychic248c
Summary: It's been four months since the Knights Templar treasure was found. Ian escapes from FBI custody and Abby gets a new secretary, Monica Parks. When Abby, Ben, and Riley investigate another treasure, Monica will be pulled in whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1: The Bracelet

Hello readers! I finally got back into writing again, which stopped due to school. I only recently watched 'National Treasure' and immediately fell in love with it, giving me insperation to write some stories about it. I was tossing around ideas that were more original and thought of a couple, this being the best (that's my opinion) idea out of the three. I tried to make this story different from other NT storys. I hope that I've succeeded in this & that you all enjoy and review! Oh, and please no flames:)

A/N: Monica Parks is called Mon, Monica, & Ms. Parks so you don't get confused  
---------------------------------------------------

Secretary, please

Summary: It's been four months since the Knights Templar treasure was found. Ian escapes from FBI custody and Abby gets a new secretary, Monica Parks. When Abby, Ben, and Riley investigate another treasure, Monica will be pulled in whether she likes it or not.

----------------------------------------------------

background info:

Monia Parks found herself having to move to Washington, D.C. to get away from the fighting in her family and the abuse of her boyfriend, Brian Fitzgerald. She was born in New Mexico and lived there until she was 8. Then her family moved to Alabama. Since then, things got worse. Her parents starting fighting over the smallest things, which lead to a divorce when she was 16. Then when she was 19 she met and started dating Brian. After a month or so he started getting more agresive with Monica. When she turned 21 she was hospitalized due to the beatings she got. The doctors said there was only one way to stop the beatings before they got worse. Moving away.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Bracelet

Monica Parks was now 23 and sitting in Dr. Abigail Chase's office appiling for a job to become her new secretary, since her old one had a family death and moved to Montana. The tall black haired female was a shoe-in to be Dr. Chase's new secretary. Her majors were american history and archeology. When she wasn't fighting or being beaten, she would read, research, and learn everything she could about American history. Monica nerviously looked around at the items in the office. She noticed George Washington's compain buttons. Dr. Chase had every one. Monica looked at them from her seat in amazement; she had never seen all of them together before.

"I can honestly say that you are the most quilified applicant I have." Abby said, looking over Monica's application, pulling Monica out of her observations, "You get the job. When can you start?"

"As soon as you want me to!" Monica beamed, excited she got the job.

"Well, can you come in this afternoon?" Abby asked.

"Absolutly!" Monica's off-blue eyes lit up.

"Well, I will have to get you a pass to enter the building. Then I will get you a name plate for your desk, located outside my door. Welcome to the National Reserve!" Abby stood up and took Monica to get a badge and pass.

------------------------(Later that afternoon)------------------------

Monica had come back to Abby's office but when she got there, two males where there that she recognized as Ben Gates and Riley Poole. She recognized them from news channels and specials about the Knights Templar Treasure. As she knocked on the door, the three had noticed Monica.

"Ms. Parks! You're early. I wasn't expecting you for another 10 minutes." Abby said, "This is my fience, Ben Gates, & our friend, Riley Poole. Boys, this is my new secretary, Monica Parks."

"Nice to meet you." Ben said, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Parks." Riley shook her hand.

"Wow, that bracelet! It has the All Seeing Eye on it!" Ben said as she was shaking Riley's hand.

"Yes. It was my aunt's. She gave it to me when she passed away when I was 12, because she had no children of her own." Monica said, looking at the bracelet, remembering.

"Wow. Do you know where she got it?" Riley asked, studying the bracelet closely, as he still had her hand.

"Hmmm... I believe she got it from one of the dig sites she worked at. She was an archologist. This came from..." Monica paused to think, "Montana if I'm not mistaken. She found other items there but she only kept this and a brotch."

"Do you mind if I could take a look at it?" Ben motioned at the bracelet.

"Sure." Monica unclasped the bracelet and handed it to Ben.

"Did she give you the brotch as well?" Abby asked as she looked at the bracelet in Ben's hands.

"No. She kept that, I don't believe she gave it to anyone." Monica said.

"Look at this! There is an ingraving on the inside... It says:'From Sand to Brick as far as the Eye can sea, With mummy you will plea. Benith the treasure, not yet silver and gold, there is another tail yet to be told.'" Ben read.

"Does that mean there is another treausre?" Riley spoke up.

"Possibly. Monica, do you know where the brotch you were talking about before is?" Ben questioned.

"Hmm... If it was with all the items she collected from different digsites, then it would be at the museum down the street from her house. The Malibu Museum." Monica answered.

"What if it wasn't with the items?" Riley curiously asked.

"Then, ...My father would have taken it..." Monica sighed, "He would have sold it to the highest bidder. But I don't recall my family ever selling anything of hers, really."

"Monica what else can you tell us about what you know about your aunt's work, the brotch, or bracelet?" Abby asked.

"Well, my aunt was fasinated with the pyraimds, and those type of things. She told me that the bracelet would always protect me. But that's all i know." Monica said.

"I say we try to find out as much as we can about this bracelet and find that brotch." Abby said as Ben handed the bracelet to her.

"I can do that. Give me five minutes on a computer and I can find out as much information as you need." Riley said, sitting down at Monica's new desk with her computer.

"Let me help you with that." Monica said, pulling up a chair next to Riley as Abby handed the bracelet to her.

"Well, i have to go. Have fun you guys. I'll see you at home, dear." Ben gave Abby a quick kiss, "Bye Monica, nice meeting you."

"You too." Monica said as Ben left.

"He's something isn't he?" Abby said, walking into her office.

"Yeah. Really something." Monica said, folowing Abby.

"Hey, don't get any ideas. He's my fience." Abby joked.

"Naw, I meant Riley." Monica whispered, out of ear range of Riley.

Abby chuckled, "Well, Riley is refreshingly original."

"Not to mention he's kind of cute, too. In that goofy type of geeky way" Monica laughed as they walked back to where Riley was seaching on the computer.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Riley looked up from the computer screen.

"Oh, nothing." Monica giggled. Then Abby whispered in her ear, "And clueless."

"I want to know! Tell me the joke!" Riley whined, which caused the two girls to continue giggling.

"It's a... uh... girl thing." Abby stopped giggling.

"Yea, let's get back to the research." Monica said, a little red from the giggle fit.

"OK... but I still want to know..." Riley said under his breath.

-  
Chapter 1: DONE! hope you enjoyed the begining. Now the more reviews the quicker I will be motivated to upload and write! 3 Jess 


	2. Chapter 2: Research and Rides

So begins Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Research and Rides

Riley, Monica, and Abby were sitting around Monica's desk computer looking up information about her bracelet. They soon found out that Monica's bracelet was part of a set of jewlery that belonged to one of the Pharos in Ciaro. Other pieces were a necklace, the brotch, a ring and Monica's bracelet. They were leagioned to have been made by one of King Tut's wives. Leagond had it that the jewlery was so powerful that when put together they could open up the sea of sand around King Tut's pyramid.

"Well, acordding to the ingraving 'From Sand to Brick as far as the Eye can sea, With mummy you will plea. Benith the treasure, not yet silver and gold, there is another tail yet to be told.', the sand to brick may be the sand around the pyramid. As far as the eye can SEA. The sea of sand. There is something under the sand, perhaps another clue, to find the treasure, a tail? Wait... why would it say tail and not tale? Is there some sort of animal? And another thing is 'With mummy you will plea.' Are there mummys buried there?" Monica thought outloud.

"It makes sense. But the things you mentioned... I'm not sure about them. Maybe Ben will know. Do you want to come over tonight and see what we can find out further?" Abby asked both Riley and Monica.

"Sure." Riley said, still reading the articles about the bracelet.

"Yea, sounds like fun." Monica said, looking over Riley's shoulder.

"Well, Monica you're officially off the clock now since your hours are over so why don't you go home and get ready to come over?" Abby said, "Wait... you don't know where Ben and I live... I'm sure Riley would be glad to show you."

Riley looked up at the mention of his name, "Yea. I just need to know where you live." he said to Monica.

"Why don't you drive her home now? I don't think Monica has a car." Abby interjected quickly.

"No, I don't. I took the bus." Monica informed Abby.

"OK. You need a ride? I'll give you a lift." Riley said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to inconvinuonce you, Riley." Monica said, stressing Riley since she knew Abby would say something.

"No, you wouldn't be inconvinuoncing me. I can give you a lift when you need me to." Riley smiled and stood up.

"OK, thanks!" Monica smiled back.

"OK you two, get going! Meet at my house in about an hour." Abby said, motioning them out the door, "Have fun." she whispered to Monica when she walked by, giving her a smile.

"So where do you live?" Riley asked as they walked down the hallway.

"It's only two to three miles down the mainstreet." Monica said as they were boarding the elevator.

"How long have you been living here?" asked Riley as the elevator went down.

"Only for about a week." Monica said as the elevator slowed to a stop.

"Wait, this isn't supposed to stop here... We aren't even on a floor." Riley looked at the panel showing the floors, "I think we're stuck."

"What? How long do you think it will stay here?" she said, looking around at the elevator.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I've been stuck in an elevator before." Riley leaned against one of the walls.

"Me too. I wonder if we press all the buttons it will start up?" she wondered outloud.

"Or it might short-circuit the electricity and we won't have lights" Riley suggested.

"That's true. I guess all we can do is wait. Sit and wait." Monica said, slumping down on the floor.

"Yea." he sat next to her, "You want to play a game to pass time?"

She looked at him skeptically, "Sure, I guess."

"How about 21 questions?" he asked.

"Sure. BUT... That's your first question." she joked.

"OK. My second would be... Favorite color?" he asked.

"Either blue, green, or pink." she answered.

"How about favorite band?" he questioned.

"I'd say either Evanesence or The Killers." she thought for a moment.

"Let's see..." Riley said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, technically... No." she said, looking at the floor.

"Technically?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I did when I was in Alabama. He's... uh... one of the reasons I moved here." Monica remembered.

"Oh, what did he do to make you move here?" he wondered.

"Well..." she remembered what had happened before, "He...well...He abused me. A lot. So much that the only way I could escape was move."

"Oh my god. Monica, I'm sorry." Riley said, looking at the upset woman next to him, "I had no idea."

"It's OK. I'm just still nervous about him finding me and beating me more, since I sort of/kind of ran away without notice." Monica shivered. She had a few tears running down her cheeks as Riley softly wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Riley pulled her closer as she hugged him.

"No, it's OK. You were curious. And you are the only person, other than me and him, that know." she said softly as the elevator jerked causing Monica to grab Riley tighter. Suddenly the elevator started to slowly move down.

"I think the elevator is working again." Riley said as Monica looked around.

"That only took like five minutes." Monica stood up, still alittle shaken from her memories.

"Yea. So, let me take you home now so we can get to Abby and Ben's to see what this," he took her hand with the bracelet on the wrist, "means. And maybe you can help us find some more national treasures." With that Riley guided her to his red sports car.

"You drive this?" Monica asked, amazed.

"Yea. I bought it with the finder's fee on the Knights Templar treasure." he explained as they got in.

Monica chuckled, "I like this car. Very sweet ride."

When they finally got to Monica's house she invited him in.

"Nice apartment you have." Riley said approvingly as they entered Monica's apartment.

"Thanks. I'll only be a minute." Monica called from the bedroom as Riley sat down on the couch in front of a TV. While he turned on the TV she put on a new dark blue tee shirt with see through sleevess. Then she slipped on her sandles and walked out to Riley, "I'm ready."

"Wow. That was amazingly fast." Riley stood up and turned off the TV.

"Yea. Let's go." Monica smiled. With that they walked down to Riley's car and drove to Abby & Ben's house.

-  
Interesting Chapter huh? Show me how much you like my story and review(if you wish )! 


	3. Chapter 3: Abby & Ben's

Thanks for the reviews Carol2flute (I love writing!), jelpen2013 (much thanks), charlieLOVER (thanks! now ASAP!), and Rj (Thanks so much! I try to make my stories different! will keep it up)! Thanks you guys all rock out loud!  
So here is another chapter!  
-  
Chapter 3: Abby & Ben's

When they drove past a pair of large gates Monica said, "They live here? This place is enormous for two people!"

"Yea they got it for some reason about some old guy in history." Riley said dully as he parked the car.

"This place is really beautiful." she said as she got out and looked up at the large house in front of her.

"It's even better inside." he said as they walked up to the door. Riley rang the doorbell as they waited for a few moments before Ben answered the door.

"Hey Riley. Hi Ms. Parks. Abby told me you were coming." Ben said, stepping aside to let them enter.

"Hell, Mr. Gates." Monica said, entering the door.

"You can call me Ben." he chuckled as Riley stepped in the door and Abby came out from another room.

"Ms. Parks! Riley! You guys are early." Abby said as Monica nodded her hello to Abby.

"Well, let's see what we can make of the rest of this." Riley said, lifting up Monica's wrist with her bracelet.

"What did you figure out already?" Ben asked curiously as they went to a large living room with two couches.

They all sat down then Monica, Riley, and Abby told Ben about the information they looked up earlier.

"So it's the pyramids. Maybe something under it or around it." Monica finished up.

"But we can't seem to figure out the part about the 'tail' and 'mummy'." Riley said.

Ben sat and pondered for a few moments as the others watched him, "Perhaps the 'tail' refers to the Sphinx."

"Well, now that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?" Monica said quietly to herself.

"And what about the 'mummy' part?" asked Abby.

"Maybe we need to find a mummy. It may hold the treasure or another clue." Ben thought out loud.

"Well now we know where we are going!" Abby said, enthusiastically.

"Going? Where are we going?" Monica asked, confused.

"To solve this treasure hunt!" Riley said from beside her.

"What about work?" Monica asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it" Abby said walking out.

"It'll be fun." Riley said as Monica sighed defeatedly.

"Alright. I guess I will go with you guys." Monica said to Riley.

"You guys! There is a plain to Malibu tomorrow morning. Is that good?" Abby yelled from the next room.

"Sure." Riley and Ben said back in unison.

"Uh, Dr. Chase! What about work?" Monica yelled back.

"I already took care of that! We got a week off because I told them we were going on another treasure hunt!" Abby answered her.

"Oh. OK." Monica said to no one in perticular.

"I think you guys should stay in the guest room tonight so we can all be ready in the morning." Abby said as she walked back in, "I booked us some tickets."

"Sounds good." Ben said

"Sure. I would just need to get a bag or two of clothes and things like that." Monica said.

"Why don't you two go get your things together and come back while we make sure everything is ready when you get back." Ben suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Monica stood up.

"Let's go back to your house then to mine." Riley said and they walked out.

Riley and Monica had gotten a couple bags of clothes and nessisary items and returned within the hour.

"OK. this is where you will both be sleeping tonight." Abby said as they showed them the guest bedroom, with two beds, a bathroom and walk in closet.

"Wow... wait. Why is there two beds in one room?" asked Monica.

"Well, believe it or not, after we put in a library, study, and all those tyoe of rooms we only had one left for guests, so we put two beds in it." Ben explained.

"Oh. OK. So which bed do you want Riley?" Monica looked over at him.

"I guess this one." he said as he sat on the bed closer to the door.

"OK. Well, we will let you guys get some rest. We will wake you in the morning." Abby said, "Good night you guys."

"Night Abby, Night Ben." Riley said as they walked out and Monica put her bags near the foot of her bed.

"Boy, I'm totally tired." Monica fell on her bed after going to change in the bathroom and brushing her teeth, "What about you Riley?" She got no responce since Riley had already fallen asleep on his bed. Monica chuckled to herself, got up, and put a blanket on top of the slumbering man, "Night Riley."she whispered and went to sleep in her bed.  
-  
How'd ya like? More coming soon! )  
Until next chapter!  
Jess 


End file.
